Drop foot is a neuromuscular disorder characterized by the inability or difficulty of a person to move the ankle and/or lift the toes upward. This particular type of movement is referred to as dorsiflexion. Because of the lack of dorsiflexion, the person with drop foot often drags his foot and toes while walking. Drop foot is also commonly referred to as foot drop.
Some walking aids or devices to alleviate drop foot are known in the art, which provide the person with the ability to control the person's foot to prevent it from dragging across the ground. A problem with many prior walking devices is that they are generally large and bulky, making them difficult to conceal under clothing. Furthermore, many are uncomfortable because they pull on the laces of shoes, or require the user to stand on a plate or other surface, which is inserted into and extends along an insole of a shoe.
Another problem with prior walking devices is that even though prior braces may prevent the person's foot from dragging across the ground, they also limit the mobility of the person's foot and ankle. That is, many such devices lock the user's ankle such that the foot is at a 90 degree angle with respect to the leg, which prevents the toe from dropping, but does not enable the user to walk naturally.
Yet another problem with prior walking devices is that many require extensive modifications to a person's shoe to secure the brace or require the use of a special shoe made specifically for the walking device. This drastically limits the selection of shoe styles available to a person with drop foot. It also prevents a user from being able to put on or take off a walking device at any time desired by the user.
As can be derived from the variety of devices and methods directed at walking devices, many means have been contemplated to accomplish the desired end. Heretofore, tradeoffs were required between preventing the person's toes from dragging due to drop foot, and comfort and mobility (e.g., requiring the user to stand on a plate or platform, by locking the ankle at a specific angle, pulling on shoelaces, etc.). There is also a long-felt need for a walking device which does not require drastic modifications to a person's shoe or the use of a special shoe specifically compatible with the walking device.